Une exorciste symbiotique
by fan-de-manga-du-35
Summary: Sarah va vivre des expériences difficile avec ses compagnons Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee,... Elle apprendra beaucoup de chose sur son Innocence.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Allez chercher la dénommée Lisbeth, ordonna Komui. Je compte sur vous, Kanda-kun et Sarah."

Nous partons à la porte principale. Arrivés à la porte, nous nous retrouvons en face de cette Lisbeth. Elle était plutôt belle, ses cheveux bruns brillants contrastant avec une unique mèche blanche. Son visage d'ange et ses yeux gris-argenté me firent penser à quelqu'un. Mais qui donc ?

Il me regarda « Encore une imbécile.» Et je lui rendit son regard, agacée de son comportement. Si cette fille était nouvelle, le mieux était de ne pas la dégoûter dès son arrivée, non ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, apparemment sur les nerfs.

_« Je crois qu'on l'a énervé.»_

Kanda lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Oï, tu es capable d'activer ton Innocence au moins ?

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir, et lança la lettre de recommandation. Je l'attrapais et l'ouvrit.

_Adressé à Komui Lee, Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre._

_Cher Komui,_

_Voici Lisbeth Wickford, ma nouvelle apprentie. Elle est très douée ; son niveau de synchronisation risque de t'étonner. Surtout l'Innocence avec laquelle cette fille est compatible, d'ailleurs._

_Je te prie de bien l'accepter en tant qu'Exorciste._

_Cordialement,_

_Cross._

- Charity Bell, activation.

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit de tout de part. Et sous nos yeux soudain médusés, la Cloche de la Charité apparue. C'était une clochette de la taille d'un ballon, entourée d'une belle aura dorée.

- Ça vous va comme preuve, ou (elle s'adressa à Kanda) tu préfères que je te l'envoie dans la tête pour vérifier qu'elle fait bien mal ?

Le jeune asiatique lui lança un regard noir, où se mêlait à la fois agacement et étonnement. J'intervins, n'ayant pas trop envie de devoir expliquer qu'une apprentie s'était fait tuer dès le premier jour _par un des nôtres._

- C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ? Yuu-chan, on doit l'emmener voir Komui.

Je me tournais vers la jeune inconnue, et lui souris pour l'encourager.

- Lui, c'est Kanda, notre grognon de service. Il découpe en tranches quiconque ose l'appeler par son prénom, sauf moi parce que je suis trop forte.

L'intéressé me jeta un regard noir, puis lâcha son «Tch» habituel, avant de nous tourner le dos et de repartir vers la porte.

- Moi, je m'appelle Sarah Wickford. Enchantée !

Lisbeth fit des yeux ronds, puis je me rappelais du nom sur la lettre. Lisbeth Wickford.

Nous criâmes dans le même temps, abasourdies.

- WICKFORD ?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

La rencontre

_Où suis je ?_

Devant moi, ce trouvait un jeune homme il tenait un sabre tellement lumineux. J'essayai de bouger mes cheveux. Il vit que je bougeai, mais lui par contre, il ne bougeait pas.

Innocence, activation.

Il se prit mes cheveux en plein fouet. Il ne bougeait tout de même pas. Je lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre, je venais de me rendre compte qu'il était sur moi.

_Enfin, il bouge ce crétin de mec._

Il me lança un regard noir. Je le défigura pendant un instant. Il avait un air asiatique, les cheveux long noir, il est grand. A côté de lui, se trouvait un autre mec au cheveu blanc, il avait quelquechose sur le visage. Et a l'autre côté du brun, il y avait une fille brune, elle aussi, qui avait l'air en joué de me voir.

_Qui sont ses gens, je ne les connais pas??? Ils sont habillés par des manteaux bizarre, et le plus strange c'est celui du milieu, le mec qui me tenait au sol._

L'homme au cheveux blanc s'avançât et me dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes des amis, pas des ennemis »

_Ouai, c'est ça. Le mec du milieu m'a attaqué pour rien c'est ça ??_

Vraiment, alors pourquoi il m'a attaque le mec au milieu?? lui répondis-je.

Euuuuh, bonne question, Kanda ??

_Alors il s'appelle Kanda._

Euuuh, ben, je sais pas.

Quoi !!! tu ne sais pas. Mais qu'il est con.

C'est bon, il a compris, n'est ce pas Kanda ?

Oui, Moyashi.

C'est Allen

_Et lui, c'est Allen. Il est pas mal non plus._

Si je ne suis pas trop indiscrete. Toi, c'est Kanda, toi, Allen, et toi, tu es qui ??

Euuuh, moi. Je suis Lenalee.

Ok, Merci. Moi, c'est Sarah, Sarah Wickford.

_Donc de gauche à droite, Allen, Kanda et Lenalee._

Attendez, vous êtes les fameux Kanda, Allen et Lenalee que Cross parlait ??

Euuuh, comment connais-tu Cross ? Me demanda Allen.

Je le connais comment, dis-je. Bah, en fait, Bon !! (sérieuse) Je me promenai à Londres quand il y a eu une attaque d'Akumas, et ce jour-là, je ne savais rien des exorcistes. J'étais coincé dans une impasse avec un Akuma, sans réfléchir, j'ai dit «Innocence, activation » et mes cheveux se sont mis d'une couleur argenté, ils ont bougés tout seul, et j'ai réussi à anéantir l'Akuma. Et ce Cross m'a félicité, on est resté tous les deux ensemble toute la journée, il m'a expliqué, qu'étais un exorciste et ce qu'étais l'innocence. Il m'a parlé aussi de vous, et il m'avait dit d'aller à la congrégation de l'Ombre. Et on se retrouve là, près de cette montagne.

Mais depuis combien temps la tu vu ??

Euuuh, il y a environ une semaine

Tu as pris tout ce temps pour venir jusqu'à ici??

Euuuh, oui, j'ai pris tout mon temps, je sais, mais...

Ouai, répliqua Kanda d'un air pas du tout satisfait.

Qu'as tu à me regarde comme ça, espèce de crétin au cheveu long..

Tu m'as appelé comment là??

Espèce de crétin au cheveu long, répétais je, fier de moi.

Tu m'as trouver

c'est ce que je voulais.

Le combat commença et dura quelque minute. C'est Lenalee qui nous arrêta.

_Je crois que j'ai craquer sur ce Kanda .Mais qu'elle conne, mais qu'elle conne. Pourquoi sur un mec con. Attends, là. J'ai un point commun avec lui. Il est con et moi je suis conne. Qu'elle cruche je suis._

bon, Ok, dit calmement Lenalee. On t'emmène à la congrégation de l'Ombre.

Quoi ?? encore une imbécile, répliqua Kanda.

Et, tu en fait partit, je te rappelle.

Kééééééééééée!!!!

Eh, Kanda, tu es peut-être coléreux, mais je peux être pire que toi, expliquais-je

Bon, vous arrêtez tous les deux, interviens Lenalee.

Euuuh. En fait, comment avez vous sut que j'étais là ??

En fait, ils croyaient que tu étais un Akuma. Mais Allen savais que tu étais pas un Akuma.

Quoi ??? Euuuh, tu as dit que Allen savais que je n'étais pas un Akuma, comment le sais-tu ??(me tournant vers Allen.)

Pendant le trajet vers la Congrégation de l'Ombre, Allen m'expliquait pourquoi et comment il savait si j'était un Akuma ou pas. Puis il m'expliquât plusieurs truc sur Kanda, Lenalee et lui, bien sur.


End file.
